


Take my hand, and my Heart and soul.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And More Fluff, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, a little angst cause i can't write without angst, a little hurt comfort, also minds are forests apparently, i didnt, seriously tooth rotting fluff, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joint meditation has its advantages. </p><p>Basically Obi-Wan helped Qui-Gon in the last one I wrote so Qui-Gon is gonna repay the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand, and my Heart and soul.

The life of a Jedi Knight is lonely, cold, and without love. Obi- Wan had come to terms with this long ago, he accepted that he would never know how it felt to love someone, to truly love someone. He had moved on from this and thrown himself in to his studies, his training, but now, now he craved love and affection. It was eating him from the inside out. He wanted to know love. He wanted to know the desperation and feeling and pure emotional fire that came with it. He was failing everyone, just by wanting this, he knew it.

 

“Padawan, join me,”

 

“Yes, Master,” Obi- Wan sat opposite Qui- Gon on the meditation mat.

 

“Meditate with me,” 

 

Joint meditation was something the Obi-Wan revelled in, the connecting of their minds felt like coming home. His Master’s mind was a forrest of rich thought and philosophy, with bright colours and a warmth that was unlike anything physical. The force shone around them as Qui- Gon lead him further into his mind than he’d ever been before. Deeper and deeper they went, his master held nothing back from Obi-Wan, showing the Padawan his inner most soul. His Master’s voice echoed through the trees of memory.

 

“To love and want love is to be human, Obi- Wan, do not push the emotion away, accept it and let it guide you to peace within yourself,”

 

Obi- Wan looked up through the branches to where a golden light shone down upon him, he focussed on it. It was their bond, a connection forged through love and trust, anchored deep within both of their minds, a rope tying them together for every force-sensitive to see. He grasped it and felt the emotions that ran along it continuously from Qui- Gon to him and vice versa. It sang of compassion and a deep never ending love. 

 

Obi- Wan no longer felt the craving eat him, it was no longer all consuming, for he realised in that moment he had all the love he would ever need. 

 

Qui- Gon smiled, as he felt his Padawan come to this realisation. He felt the serenity and peace of the force move in circles around them, rejoicing in his student’s new found confidence.

 

“You, see Padawan, all you had to do was ask,” he spoke within his mind, feeling the burst of grading amusement from Obi- Wan.

 

There was nothing sweeter, in all the force, than the joining of two minds in perfect and complete harmony. There was nothing greater, than when two beings found in each other a forever home. And all Obi- Wan had to do was ask for it, to look for it. He was eternally grateful he no longer felt the dark feeling that had consumed him. He had found light and love and serenity in his master. It wasn't just a joining of minds, it was a joining of souls of two entire beings. It was right: they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, comment, kudos, whatever you want... thanks for reading.


End file.
